Endless Love, Endless Road 1000 Years and Beyond
by Narg-Narg-the-Cavegal
Summary: CHPT 4 & 5 ARE UP! Lenne confesses to Nazu what Marcell had done. And then- A singing competition had arrived! Lenne's got a chance to prove herself, but she might not be what the judges are looking for! FFX-2, Shuenne, Chpt. 6 is coming I SWEAR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- *sniff* Poor Lenne and Shuin. I wish I owned them. But I don't... I just own my own version of their love story... *sniffle* 

Hope you enjoy! Please review, but no flamez, please??

Prologue-

The floating police cruiser slowed to a stop in front of a cluster of house boats floating along the edge of Zanarkand Canal.

 One of the officers, a middle aged man, looked at the computer built into his car dashboard. He looked up at one of the many house boats tied to dock. His eyes took on a look of recognition. "That's the one. 13456 Zanarkand Canal." He pulled his key card out of the steering wheel and the car sputtered to a stop as it came to rest on the ground. His partner, a younger more nervous looking man, got out and walked stifflegged to the door labeled 13456. He stood on the porch waiting for his partner to catch up. The older officer took his time, wondering how he was to break the news to the occupants.

"I can't stand this... on New Year's Eve..." the younger man muttered.

     "...has to be done..." the other man grunted in reply. 

The young man knocked on the door and waited. A moment or two passed while the officers listened to the sound of the news inside on the television. The young officer impatiently knocked on the door again, louder this time. This time around, they heard a click, and the door swung open.

A solemn looking little girl, no older than four, was standing in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob. She was chewing her thumbnail of the other hand and regarded both men seriously. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and she wore a pink nightgown. 

The older officer opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, the little girl slammed the door in their face. They both heard the sound of the lock. Both men looked at each other, confused. The older man cleared his throat.

"Little girl, can we please speak with an adult? Can you open the door?"

"I'm sawwy!" for such a somber little girl, she had a happy, tinkly sort of voice. "Gwamma said awways ask who it is before opening the door! Pwease rwing the bell!"

The younger man gave an impatient sigh. "Look, kid, this is serious. Open the door!"

"Rwing the bell!" The child insisted. The younger cop angrily ran the doorbell. "Who is it?" the girl called.

"I'm Officer Okuda," the older man replied. "and my partner Officer Morris. Please, let us in, it's important."

"Do I know you?"

"No."

"Does Gwamma know you?"  
  


"No. But we need to speak with her."

"Um..." the child seemed hesitant.

"Lenne?" it was an older voice now. "Who's at the door?"

"Gwamma!" the officers heard the girl's happy squeal. "It's some off... offee... it's cops."

"Goodness!" there was another click and the door swung open. This time, instead of Lenne, a frazzled elderly woman stood in the doorway. Lenne was standing on the couch, looking out the window, eagerly watching the Zanarkand skyscrapers.

"Gwamma!" she cried. "The fwireworks start soon!"

Her grandmother ignored her. "What can I do for you officers?" she asked nervously. It was a mother's worst nightmare when the police came to the door, and she was fearing for her daughter.

"Ma'am?" the younger cop, Morris, asked. "May we come in?"

"O-Of course... I'll make tea..." Lenne's grandmother said, turning away from the doorway. Okuda reached out and grabbed the woman's arm. She looked back at him, afraid to see his face. 

"Please ma'am, just sit. We won't be long." Okuda told her in hushed tones. She dumbly nodded and led the men into the small den. 

Lenne jumped off the couch to make room for the officers and busied herself with her doll on the floor. The men sat on the couch while Lenne's Grandmother sat down on an easy chair. She picked up the remote and turned off the TV. The anchorman on ZNKD TV doing New Year's coverage faded into darkness. 

Officer Okuda cleared his throat. "Now, to confirm," he began in a bland tone. "you are Opal Dazner, mother of Amery Marin?"

"Yes." Opal replied, now beginning to dread what came next. "Is... Amery alright? She and Kris had gone out for the evening—"

"To see the fwireworks!" piped up Lenne from the floor. Opal shushed her. She looked up at the officers.

"Did something happen to my daughter?" she asked, her voice coming out breathy.

"Mrs. Dazner," Morris picked up where Okuda had left off. "Tonight, Mr. and Mrs. Marin were on their way to a restaurant, when their automobile was hit by another—" Opal brought her hands to her face and began to shake. "—and were brought to hospital D.O.A."

There was silence from everyone, except Lenne, who was humming to herself while she brushed her doll's hair. Silent tears had begun to pour down Opal's trembling face.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Okuda stood up, his voice suddenly dry and raspy. "But you need to come down to the station to file a report."

Opal let out a squeak, and a moment later, a throaty howl. Lenne's head snapped up as her grandmother rocked back and forth on the chair. "Gwamma...?" she whispered, jumping to her feet. Morris stood by the door, ready to leave. 

Okuda took a step towards the sobbing Opal. "Ma'am, you need to get a jacket..." he reached for her, but Lenne jumped in front of her 'precious Gwamma' protectively.

"You bad men!" she yelled, pointing a finger at them in all her indignant four year old glory. "You leave my Gwamma awone!"

"Lenne..." Opal croaked. Lenne spun around. "Get your jacket..."

"No, nooo Gwamma..." Lenne tried to sooth the old woman. She tried to keep her sitting. "Gwamma..."

"You foolish girl!" Opal suddenly screamed, eyes wide with tears. "Don't you understand?! You're parents are dead! Dead! My Amery is..." she broke off with a sob. 

Lenne backed up as if physically dealt a blow. Dead? Even the naïve four year old understood death. Her daddy had explained when her kitty died. Death meant gone forever. Death meant never coming back.

"Mommy... Daddy... are leaving?" Lenne continued to stare blankly at the chair even after Okuda had ushered Opal to the door. "Mommy and Daddy... left Lenne all awone...?" she asked nobody. Her face screwed up and tears began to dribble down her cheeks. She crumpled to the ground and let out a wail.

"C...Come on kid, let's go..." Morris said, nervous. He wasn't sure how to deal with the crying child. He grabbed her shoulder, but Lenne slapped it away.

"Mommeeeee... Daddeeeee...!" she moaned before breaking out into a new freshet of tears. Outside, Lenne's eagerly awaited fireworks had begun, but the sobbing child was oblivious. That night, Lenne had cried herself to sleep.

It would be the first of many lonely nights.


	2. Save Me From the Silence

Whoo hoo! Three reviews! You guys are my heros!

Shadowed_identity88- I'm glad you like it! I got many ideas for this story, I just have to bring them together

Runaway angel- lol, yeah, I find that FFX-2 fics are kinda overlooked. But we are the pioneers in topic, and we'll mock those potential writers who decide to write a FFX-2 AFTER the game comes out. Bah. Fools. By the way, you realize you're now my rival ~_^. Curse you and your awesome writing skills! *shakes fist* cuuuurse you!

Sailor Flower- Booya! The net needs more Shuin/Lenne fics! Hope you keep reading!

Aaaaaaaaaaanyhoo, here comes my favorite part; The DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer- Yadda ya, I don't own FFX-2 yadda yadda, I could think of something witty to say but I'm too tired for that sorta thing.

With out further ado, Chpt. 1 of what I hope is a decent fic

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One- Save Me from the Silence

     Opal sighed and looked at the calendar. She pointed at the date. December 31. "Ten years..." she whispered. "Ten agonizing years."

     "Opal, come sit down. Let's play cards." Opal's friend, Laren called from the kitchen table. Laren and her daughter, Nazu, had moved in shortly after the accident ten years ago. Opal now had to struggle to raise her orphaned granddaughter, so Laren had taken it upon herself to move in. Together, with the two elderly women's pensions, and Nazu's job, they managed to live a happy content life in Laren and Nazu's house.

     Opal headed into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. Laren opened a box of cards and took the deck out. 

     "You can't keep brooding on it Opal. Ten years is a long time. Put them to rest." Laren said, not looking up from shuffling the deck of cards.

     "I have." Opal insisted. "They've gone to the Farplane now, and I am glad they are at peace. I'm just worried about Lenne..."

     Laren frowned. "I'm sure it's not that serious Opal."

     "Laren, in the last ten years, the girl has barely said two sentences."

     "Come now, you exaggerate so!"

     "Well, something has to pull her out of this shell. I heard from a teacher that she's bullied a lot, and was shocked I didn't know. How am I to know if she doesn't speak to me?" Opal flung her hands in the air. "Something has to be done!"

     "Opal, I'm sure she's fine, she's just an introverted young woman. She's wiser than she seems and doesn't feel the need to speak." Laren dealt out the cards and placed the remaining cards on the table between the two women.

     "When I was 14," Opal grumbled. "I was out with friends partying until dawn." She glanced at her cards and placed down a pair.

     "Is that what you want for her? To become a raging party animal?" Laren asked, looking surprised. She placed down two pairs. 

     "Well, no." Opal admitted. "But if she'd do anything with her friends... I don't even know if she has friends. Two?"

     Laren handed her a two of hearts and looked at her hand. "If I were you, I'd be happy. Nazu was such a hassle to take care of when she was 14... nine?" Opal shook her head and Laren picked up a card from the deck."

     "It's not healthy to stay cooped up in your room all day either."

     "Mm, yes... even that bothers me. What does she do up there all day?"  
  


     "I have no idea. She bought a lock for her door."

     Laren nearly dropped the cards she had neatly arranged. "She w-what?!" she sputtered.

     Opal nodded. "A lock. She doesn't trust me." She remarked glumly, putting down her hand. "I think I may send her to a cousin's in Besaid, you know, to get away from the hassle of the city."

     Laren nodded, "Yes, that may be for the best... Lenne!"

     Lenne was standing at a cupboard, holding a glass. She had crept into the kitchen in her usual silent way. The way she did it made it seem like she had appeared of nowhere, almost phantomlike.

     The last 14 years had been good to Lenne appearance-wise. She had a slim figure and clear skin, lovely shoulder length brown hair, and a nice height, not short, but not tall either. However, her once sparking brown eyes were now dull and lifeless, and the frumpy clothes she wore did nothing flattering for her. Lenne just didn't care.

     "Lenne dear," Opal turned in her chair and looked at her granddaughter and Lenne opened the fridge and took out the milk. "We were just talking about you." Lenne poured the milk into her cup and slipped the pitcher back into the fridge. She took a sip and looked at her grandmother. "Laren and I were talking, and we were wondering if you'd like to go visit cousin Kia in Besaid. What do you think sweetheart?" Lenne continued to stare at her grandmother. She stopped drinking and her eyes widened. "Oh, you don't have to go if you don't want!" Opal rushed on.

     "Lenne?" Laren asked. But Lenne was no longer looking at Opal. She was looking past her at the clock.

     "11:13?!" she shrieked suddenly "Oh no!" Laren and Opal blinked. Lenne slammed her glass on the counter, sloshing milk over the edges. She quickly ran into the living room and snatched on the television. 

     "Lenne...?" Opal and Laren followed her into the living room. Opal was mystified; what could make her silent granddaughter so uncharacteristically loud?

     "Shh! Grandma! It's on!" Lenne called over, not taking her eyes off the screen. Opal and Laren glanced at the T.V.

     "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for viewing this year's annual Zanarkand New Year Cup! We're at the halfway point of the final match! Who will take it this year? Will it be the West Block Duggles or North Block's Warks? Time will only tell, for now, let's go to a commercial break!"

     Lenne leaned back. "I missed the first half..." she pouted in a soft tone, flopping back on the floor. 

     "Lenne...? What are you watching?" Laren asked. 

     "Blitzball Mom." Everyone looked up to see Nazu come down the stairs. Nazu was home for Christmas vacation from her law firm. However, most people would assume she was was a model. At 28, Nazu was slim, sleek and had an elegant charm that was matched by few.

     "Blitz... what?" Laren asked, sitting next to Opal on the couch. 

     "Blitzball." Nazu repeated, and yawned. "Thanks for waking me up Mom. For an old lady, you shriek pretty loud. This is my vacation after all."

     "That was Lenne." Opal said, still looking a bit confused. 

     Nazu looked at the girl lying on the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I guess there's some life in you yet." She sat down on a chair. Lenne shrugged as if to say 'sorry'. She had reverted back to her silent self as the commercials rolled.

     "So," Nazu continued. "Lenne's a blitzball addict. Figures. Almost everyone is. The girls usually like it for different reasons than the boys do though." She had a sly grin. "So Lenne. Who is it?"

     Lenne didn't respond, but Opal thought she noticed a slight pink tinge on her cheeks.

     "Excuse me?" Opal asked. "What is this blitzball? What are you talking about Nazu?"

     "It's an underwater sport." Nazu explained. "It's the latest rage, and it's been popular for the last couple years. I don't really understand the rules for sure, but—"

     "Two teams, seven per side. You throw a ball around and try to score on the opposing team." Lenne said softly, still not sitting up and opening her eyes. 

Nazu looked at her. "Yeah, what she said." 

     "My. You've been watching this for awhile then, Lenne?" Laren asked. Lenne sat up and nodded.

     "Oh!" she exclaimed as the T.V flashed back to the game. She brought a finger to her lips and looked at everyone somberly. 

     "We're back folks, at the annual Zanarkand New Year Cup! In a few minutes the game will continue and we'll have our new winner!"

     "I'm excited, aren't you Ted?"

     "You know it Bill. But first, let's go to our lady Terese down talking to the star player of the Duggles!"

     The screen flashed and the four women were treated with the view of a lovely young woman standing next to a handsome young blonde man.

     "Thank you Bill." The young woman, obviously Terese, said. "I'm here talking to the Duggle's latest addition, Shuin Yarhan. Now Shuin, you may only be 18, but you're taking the blitzball world by storm!"

     "I'm doing my best." Shuin replied in a cold tone. Lenne drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, lost in the intense blue of Shuin's eyes.

     "Yes, but I heard recent news of you and your fiancée."

     At the word of 'fiancée', Lenne's eyes clouded.

     "I have heard that you've split up." Terese continued.

     Lenne's eyes lit up.

     "I don't want to talk about it." Shuin muttered. He grabbed the mike from her hands and looked into the camera. "Thank you to my fans that are my biggest support. I wouldn't be here without you." He finished monotonely. He tossed the mike back at a shocked Terese and stormed off.

     "Well... er, back to you Bill!"

     "Ladies and gentlemen! It's the moment you've been waiting for!" Bill's round face appeared back on the screen. "Let the second half of the Zanarkand New Year's Cup... BEGIN!"

***

     "Well, that certainly was something interesting." Laren remarked as she stood up and yawned. The game had ended, and the Duggles had taken the cup. The entire team had seemed ecstatic with the exception of Shuin, even though he had scored the winning goal. Lenne had silently cheered when the ball had sailed past the Warks' goalie. 

     "Well, it's quarter to. What do you say we stay up and watch the fireworks Lenne? Like old times?" Opal asked. Lenne nodded, her mind still on the game. The four women went to the window to watch the oncoming fireworks. Lenne let out a sigh as the first firework lit up the sky. 

     Laren looked at the young woman and leaned down. Lenne looked at her. "Now, you didn't hear it from me..." Laren whispered, "But... Nazu bought you a ticket for that 'blitzthing' of yours for your birthday next week." She brought a finger to their lips to signal that it was their little secret. Lenne'e eyes widened. Her head snapped around to look at Nazu on her other side. Nazu was watching the fireworks with a peaceful expression, the colors shining on her face. Lenne's eyes softened. Maybe... this could be her chance. 

Her chance to meet Shuin. Her chance to escape from the silence that bound her.

     'Yes...' Lenne thought. 'Surely... surely he will understand me...' she thought in a more confident tone as she finished watching the fireworks with a content expression on her face. 


	3. Meeting of a Lifetime

Disclaimer- This game ain't mine, the characters aren't mine... oh wait. Marcell's mine! Go me! Anyway, anything that doesn't sound like something outta Final Fantasy proooobably isn't mine. 

Oh yeah. *bold lettering time* **THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG-13 FOR, LIKE, TWO WHOLE WORDS THAT PROLLY WOULDN'T BE ACCEPTABLE FOR A PG RATING... I THINK. AH WELL, WHATEVER, JUST EXPECT ONE OR TWO 'NAUGHTY' WORDS. THANKS!**

Wow that was fun. Okay! Onto the chapter, then I hafta to e-mail that girl with the incredibly long name that asked me to e-mail her. Sorry I forgot your name but I promise you'll get that e-mail! 

Let's go!

Chapter 2- Meeting of a Lifetime

     Lenne stared in awe at the ticket in her hand. 

     "BLITZBALL GAME- DUGGLES VS. ABES. 1 ADMITTANCE. NO REFUNDS." She read aloud. It was amazing how those little words, even 'no refunds', could make her heart beat faster.

     "LENNE!" Lenne nearly dropped her ticket as Nazu's shrill voice rang up the stairs. "YOUR CAB'S HEEEEERE!!"

     Lenne stood up at her desk, looking around her room. It was white, with a bed, a desk, a computer she barely used and a karaoke machine. The karaoke machine had been another birthday gift, and Lenne hadn't worked up the courage to try it, not with everyone in the hose able to hear her. The only decoration she had was a poster of the Duggles near her door. Lenne glanced a lone piece of paper on her desk, and averted her eyes, as if she couldn't bear to look at it. She walked up to her Duggles poster and stared at Shuin's eyes. He had a cocky expression on his face, so powerful that even Lenne felt a slight burst of confidence. She looked at her desk again, and, with a determined expression, she picked up the paper and put it in her bag, beside her blitzball.

     "LENNE!" Nazu screamed again. Lenne cringed and hurried out of her room, making sure to lock the door. She still didn't want others defiling her sanctuary. Her room was the only place she could really go to get away from the drudgeries of her life.

     "Lenne dear, you look lovely." Opal commented as Lenne rushed down the stairs. Indeed, Lenne had actually put some effort into her appearance that night. Her hair had been brushed and shined glossy under the harsh lights of the den. She wore a sky blue dress with silver trim. A silver stripe ran down the front and the two side pockets were also trimmed with it. A simple navy blue shawl was draped over her shoulders, and she held a brown suede handbag. 

     "That's an interesting barrette." Nazu remarked. 

     "Where? I can't see a barrette!" Laren complained.

     "Put on your glasses Mom," Nazu replied, rolling her eyes. 

     "I don't need glasses," Laren insisted in an annoyed tone, but pulled them out of her pocket and put them on. She peered at Lenne's head. "Aaah. An extinct animal. What is that called again?"

     "Bumblebee..." Lenne muttered in response. The pink barrette had a tiny, plastic, cartoony looking bee on it. 

     Outside, the cab driver honked his horn.

     "Oh my! Lenne, you'll be late for your game!" Opal exclaimed, shooing her granddaughter out the door. "Go go, hurry!" Lenne stumbled down the steps, uncomfortable in the heeled shoes she wore. The cabby gave a chuckle as Len slipped into the backseat, slightly embarrassed.

     "Where to ma'am?" he asked.

     "Zanarkand Stadium." Lenne replied loudly, mustering all the dignity she had. "On my way to destiny," she added under her breath as the cabby sped away from her house.

~*~*~

     Lenne gaped at the enormous stadium in front of her. It was so tall! The television had lied to her. She thought it was the size of a small apartment complex. More like one of Zanarkand's many mega malls. Her gaze lowered to the mob crowded at the entrance, scrambling to get it.

     'And they scurry like roaches...' Lenne thought as she began to approach the group.

     "Well hey there! Look who it is!" a nasal voice. Lenne froze at the sound. She felt a chill run up her spine as she slowly turned around. "It's little silent Marin!"

     To her utter horror, a pudgy blonde boy with buck teeth was standing a foot or so away, arms crossed, trying to look like some badass. Lenne turned away. This was not her favorite person, and she had no urge to face him on the potentially happiest day of her life.

     "I SAID—"

     Lenne spun around, rolling her eyes. "I heard you." She said in a soft tone. The boy raised an eyebrow.

     "Ahh. She speaks. Well then, what are you doing here Marin?"

     "..." Lenne was silent

     "Cat got your tongue Marin?"

     "..." Lenne turned away, ignoring the boy. He grabbed her shoulder.

     "Hold on Marin, you ignorant bitch! We're just getting started." 

     Lenne spun around and pushed him away, true fear reflected in her eyes. This boy... this boy had caused her so much pain. The boy's eye's narrowed.

     Lenne swallowed hard. "G-Go away Marcell..." she stammered in her soft voice, before diving into the crowd, squeezing through as many people as possible.

     "Get back here! We're not finished!" Lenne heard him call. She pressed on and found herself at the entrance. 

     "Ticket please." The ticket master drawled lazily. Lenne dimly realized she was next in line. "Ticket." The woman repeated. Lenne stumbled over, glancing over her shoulder now and then. She fumbled with her bag before producing her ticket. She slipped it under the glass panel and received a wristband.

     "Don't lose it kid," the ticket gal said half heartedly. As she walked through the gate, Lenne had an idea that the ticket master had gone throw the same scenario too many times and was bored with life.

     'Welcome to my world...' Lenne thought bitterly as she made her way through a new mob waiting to be seated. 'Maybe... that'll change tonight.'

~*~*~

     Lenne was miserable in her seat. Sure, it gave her a good view, but when you sat next to a horde of screaming girls, no seat was a good seat.

     "Excuse me..." Lenne asked timidly. "Can you—"

     "GO SHUIN!!" one screamed, ignoring her completely. 

     "YOU CAN DO IT!" another yelled, flinging her arms in the air and nearly knocking Lenne out of her seat.

     "Please, could you just—?"

     "SHUIN! THERE'S ONLY 10 SECONDS LEFT!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!?" a third screamed. 

     "..." Lenne slumped down, irritated. 'Blitzball live isn't as exciting as I thought it would be,' she thought, interrupted by the girl's screaming again. 

     "5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

     A buzzer rang as the entire audience leapt to it's feet. Lenne looked around at the cheering audience with no intention of joining them. She turned back to the bubble. The players were emerging from it as it gradually drained.

     "What an AWESOME game Sara!" one of the girl's next to Lenne shrieked.

     Lenne noticed Shuin up on the big screen, just exiting the bubble, his face wet and his hair slick. He looked up and the crowd was treated with a shot of his intense blue eyes. The girls beside Lenne swooned and fell back into her seats, and even Lenne felt her heart quicken. This is what she had come for! To see Shuin. However, Lenne noticed, his face looked bitter.

     "What a great win for the Duggles!" an announcer blared.

     "Oh yes! Star Player Shuin Yarhan has really proved himself this game!"

     At that point, ushers began to escort people to the exit. As Lenne stood up, she glanced back at the screen, hoping for another image of Shuin's vivid eyes. She was treated to a view of the back of his blonde head instead. With a slight frown, she let herself be led to the exit.

~*~*~

     Standing outside the blitzball stadium, Lenne gave a slight shiver. The crowds were dispersing; people were getting in their cars and heading home. Lenne drew the shawl around her tighter. Her cab had come and gone; Lenne told the cabby that she was waiting for someone, which was half true. She was hoping Shuin would come out after the game.

     'I guess...' Lenne thought with a sigh, 'He's not coming out...' Sadly, she put the blitzball she had ready back into her bag. She looked up at the giant clock outside the stadium with a slight frown. Already 12:53... so late...  she would have to take the train back home. Her grandmother was probably already angry. Lenne was doing up her bag when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around eagerly.

     "So, Marin, here I find you!" Lenne was face to face with Marcell's sneering profile. She stepped back, not saying a word. She turned and began to head down the street to the subway station. "Get back here Marin!"

     Lenne cringed when she heard his tone, but ignored him, picking up the pace. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his loud footsteps behind her. "Marin!" Lenne looked around desperately. She had not made it far from the blitzball stadium, but almost everyone was gone, so there was no helping her there. Her only chance of getting away from him was to make it to the train station. 

     "Oh Maaaarin~" she heard Marcell sing behind her. Lenne's eyes narrowed. 

     'He's enjoying this,' she thought bitterly. 'He's taunting me!' Lenne broke out into a run.

     "Where do you think you're going, Marin?!" he cried out in an enraged tone, picking up speed. Lenne felt his hand graze her arm, and she breathlessly sped up, feeling her lungs burning with the effort.

Without thinking, Lenne dove into an alley, pausing long enough to jump over an overturned garbage can. A scruffy white kitten peered out from inside the garbage can, watching Lenne's retreating figure. Suddenly, the can shook and rolled about, and the kitten was flung out of it's miserable home as Marcell carelessly tripped over the can. Lenne heard him cry out, then heard the pathetic cry of the kitten. She slowed to a stop, panting and leaning against a wall to catch her breath. She dropped her bag and it clattered to the ground. Then, she heard the kitten mew pitifully again, sounding like it was in great pain. 

Lenne heard nothing from Marcell. "M-Marcell...?" she called out in a shaky voice. No response but the kitten. Lenne slowly approached his still figure. "Marcell?" she repeated, a little louder. She heard a noise behind her and she spun around. The frail kitten was limping towards her, weak from the blow it had just suffered, and weak from starvation. Lenne crouched down.

"Mew..." the kitten whined. Lenne stroked it's head.

"Hello there," she whispered. "Are you all alone too?" The kitten's cocked it's head and mewed again. Lenne gave it a rueful look. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "But I don't think I can take you home." The kitten suddenly hissed at something behind her, and Lenne turned to suddenly see Marcell lunging at her.

Lenne let out a muffled cry as Marcell clamped a hand over her mouth and slammed her into the wall.   
  


"Fuck you!" he cried. Pain ran up her spine, and Lenne felt his hot breath on her face. She didn't dare look at into his eyes. 

"So, Marin," he panted, foul breath overcoming Lenne, blood trickling down his face. "Ah yes. Interestingly enough, my parents got a call from our principal. Sound familiar?" he pulled his hand off her mouth, as if expecting her to respond. Lenne shook her head, and she chanced a look at his face. Her eyes widened as she saw his eyes, wild and crazed. She realized Marcell was past all sanity now, he was pushing the boundaries. He was past knowing, past understanding. He was an animal, enraged, and pure instinct told him that this filthy woman would not be forgiven. Lenne knew she was in danger.

"So," he continued, as if it were a casual conversation between two friends. "Apparently, somebody saw one of our other little chats, and decided to tell an authority figure." he was almost foaming at the mouth now. Blood continued to flow down his face, making Lenne sick to her stomach. "But I... heh, now I think that you may have had a little more involvement in that situation than you'd like to admit."

Lenne shook her head. "N-no..." she said hoarsely, her voice barely audible. 

Marcell's hand drifted down her stomach, and stopped at the bottom of her skirt. "Hmm..." he said under his breath. He pushed the skirt up, revealing a darkened bruise on Lenne's upper thigh. "I see I left a memento of my last chat," he gave a little chuckle. "Well then, I don't see why I can't finish what I started." To Lenne's utmost horror, his hand slipped higher up her leg, up to her panties. 

Lenne shook her head. "No, no..." she whispered, tears streaming down her face. He reached down into her panties, and Lenne began to struggle. "Nooo..." she moaned. Marcell simply pusher her harder into the wall. "Stop..." Lenne's voice barely came out. Marcell was maneuvering his hand lower. Lenne tried to resist, but found herself paralyzed. 

"So," Marcell lowered his face near hers, a cruel pleasure reflected in his eyes. "I hear it's your birthday, Marin." He found the slit of her vagina and began to press. "Happy birthday..." he whispered as Lenne trembled, too scared to move, scared of what he'd do next. 

'Get out of me!' her mind cried. 'Get...out!'

"What are you doing?" a masculine voice asked.

Both Marcell and Lenne looked up. At the end of the alley was a figure, shadowed by the light behind him. Marcell quickly pulled his hand out from under Lenne's shirt, wiping it on his pant leg quickly. He squinted at the man.

"Nothing. Right Lenne?" Marcell threw her a meaningful look. Lenne was still too scared to move.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Said the figure, coming forward. Lenne's breath caught in her throat. Her mysterious savior was none other than Shuin! "Why don't you save that for someplace else?"

"Piss off man, it's none of your business what I do with my woman." Marcell glared. The kitten peered out from it's garbage can. 

"Doesn't look like 'your woman'." Shuin scoffed, his usual handsome face twisted by anger. "I'd say that this might be, oh, I dunno, a RAPE." 

There was silence for a moment, then...

"FUCK YOU!" Marcell yelled, lunging at the older youth. Shuin dodged his punch easily, then, with a knee to the stomach, Marcell was on the ground, struggling to stay  conscious. Shuin spat at him.

"Pitiful." He hissed, then looked up at Lenne, still leaning against the wall, crying. He held out his hand. "Come here." He said softly. Lenne could hardly control herself as she ran at him, throwing herself into his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. Shuin didn't do anything; he just let her cry. After a good minute or so, she looked up at him, then took a step back. She was throwing herself on Shuin, she thought. A mere fan was acting like she was on close terms with a star blitzball player.

'Still...' she thought with a blush. 'It's sorta nice to actually see him.' Lenne studied him. He was well built, not grossly over built, but not scrawny either. He had shaggy blond hair tied in a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. Lenne also realized that he was a good foot or two taller than she was, which was interesting, because she was tall for a 15 year old. And his eyes. Those vivid blue orbs that seemed to draw you in and see right into the deepest reaches of your inner self. 'These aren't exactly the circumstances I wanted to meet him in though...' Lenne thought, as a wave of sickness past through her. She replayed the last ten minute's events in her head and shuddered. How could she let him... she looked at Shuin. If he hadn't of been there...

"What an ugly barrette." Shuin commented bluntly. 

Lenne blinked and snapped back to reality. "Eh?" she said, a bit hurt. She was very fond of her barrette.

"Well." Shuin continued. "I'm glad you're alright." He turned to walk away. Lenne blinked.

"That's..." she began, and Shuin stopped for moment, waiting. "That's it...?" Lenne asked in a soft voice, talking more to herself than him. He turned around.

"Look." He began. "I don't make it a habit of rescuing people, so..." he let that hang and started to walk again.

'C'mon Lenne, this is your chance!' Lenne's mind told herself. 'Don't think, speak!'

"I-I'm a fan!" 

Shuin stopped. Lenne picked up her bag and walked up to him. She took out the piece of paper she had slipped into it before she had left. She held it up to his back. "I... I write songs. I wanted to know if you'd... well, if you might..."

"Read it?" Shuin's voice was cold. He turned around. "Take it? Possibly got you a deal?"

Lenne shook her head, confused. "Yes... no... I want you to read it, but that's not... I..."

"Listen! All of you—you'll all the same! You're the same... the same as her!" he yelled, slapping away Lenne's hand. Lenne watched the paper drift to the ground, landing in a puddle. 

"That's..." Lenne began, at a loss. The white paper began to soak up heavy brown water, all of Lenne's hard work fading away. "That's..."

Suddenly, a foreign emotion took over. "That's not fair!" she yelled, uncharacteristically loud. It didn't matter about her parents, didn't matter about Marcell, didn't matter about the hell the last ten years had been. She was angry, angry that the man she had idolized hadn't turned out to be what she expected. What had she fallen for?

"Fair?" Shuin barked. "You're in no position to speak to me Missy, after I just—" 

"Just shut up! I don't need you! I never intended to have you get me a deal! I've never even performed! I just wanted you to read my lyrics!" Lenne screamed, tears of rage pouring down her face.

"Then why are you crying?!" Shuin exploded.

"Because I'm angry and sad and hurt!!" Lenne sputtered. From the ground, Marcell groaned. Lenne tore the blitzball out of her bag and threw her bag onto the damp ground, beyond caring about the puddle. She had pulled a marker out along with it. She quickly scrawled something on it then shoved it at Shuin, who caught it with a scowl. He glanced over it.

"'If I, Lenne Marin, manage to make a name for myself without the assistance of Shuin 'The Toad' Yarhan, then 'The Toad' shall agree to be Miss Marin's slave for one evening.'" He read out loud. He looked at her, disbelieving. However, anger soon replaced that. "Fine then, if that's the way you want to be?" he raged, snatching the outstretched marker as he scrawled his signature on the ball. 

Lenne glared at him. "You have a habit of wrongly accusing people, _MR. Yarhan." She said icily. He tossed the ball at her. She caught it and picked up her bag, stuffing all it's contents back inside. A bell suddenly tolled, signaling it was quarter after one. All the anger left Lenne's face as horror replaced it. "Oh no! Oh no oh no oh no!"_

"What is it?" Shuin asked dryly, pulling his car's keycard out of a pocket.

"I missed the last train." Lenne moaned. "I'm dead." 

Shuin glanced at his keycard, then back at the girl who had caused him so much grief in the two minutes he'd known her. He sighed. 'I'm FAR too noble for my own good.' He thought. 

"Listen, kid."

"Lenne." Lenne stated bluntly.

"Whatever. Look, I'll give you a ride home." He offered grudgingly, turning around.

Lenne blinked, then looked at Marcell. "What about... him?" she asked.

"You really care what happens to him?" Shuin asked dryly. Lenne shook her head violently. No, Marcell was the type who deserved to be trampled by wild chocobos. "Then let's ditch him and run."

"Wait." Lenne said. She turned back and walked back to the garbage can. She got on her knees and looked inside. The white kitten was huddled up in a corner, shivering. Lenne reached for it, picking it up by the scruff of it's neck. She kitten acquitted to her immediately, sensing there was nothing to fear. Lenne brought the frail animal to her chest and turned back to Shuin, who was watching her with his trademark cocky smile.

"You coming?" he asked, his voice quiet. For a moment, Lenne felt her heart pound, but then remembered what an ass Shuin really was. The OLD Lenne was the one whose heart belonged with Shuin. 

"Well, you know what they say," she muttered as she approached him.

"And what's that?" his eyes following her and she walked past.

She turned her head and looked at him. "Out with the old and in with the new!"

~*~*~

     Shuin's convertible slowed to a stop in front on Lenne's home. Shuin cut the motor and the hovering car gently fell to the ground.

     "So." Shuin said.

     "Yes?" Lenne asked a bit coldly, opening the door and checking the kitten sleeping under her shirt.

     "You're still mad." Shuin observed. 

     "Well put, Mr. Yarhan."

     Shuin's eyes darkened. "Fine then. You know what?" he reached under his seat, pulled out a can of pop, opened it and raised it in the air. "Here's to hoping I never lay eyes on you again!" and he took a gulp.

     But Lenne, feeling bold, grabbed the can and took a swig of the carbonated beverage. She gave a small grin. "Oh, I completely agree with you, _MR. Yarhan. But I believe I will be seeing you when I come to collect my end of the deal."_

     Shuin swiped the keycard angrily in the slot by his steering wheel. The car roared to life and Lenne jumped back as it rose off the ground. He gave her the finger before speeding off. 

     Lenne clicked her tongue. "Such profanity, _MR._ Yarhan." She shook her head and headed to her door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for a moment. What had happened to her? In such a short time, Shuin had awoken a sort of determination in Lenne. She was going to make sure that an incident like the one in the alley never happened again. She was going to make sure she'd beat Shuin. However, in order to do all that, she had to be stronger.

"I can't..." she said softly, "dwell in the past..." she looked to the sky. "You guys are gonna help me right?" she called. "Mom... Dad... I expect support for your only daughter!!" she pointed a finger at the sky, as if scolding the stars. The kitten made a soft snuffling sound, and the front door opened.

"Lenne? Oh Lenne! I've been so worried! Where have you been?!" Opal rushed out the door to her granddaughter. Lenne lowered her head and looked at her grandmother. 

"Gramma," she began. "I've realized that I've been stupid these last ten years."

Opal didn't understand. "What are you talking about Lenne?"

"Is that Lenne?" Lenne heard Laren from inside. Laren rushed out, Nazu right after her. "Goodness child, what kept you."

"I can't be weak anymore." Lenne continued, ignoring Laren. She took a deep breath. "Everyone, I'm going to be a famous singer!" she was expecting happy reactions, instead...

...the entire household blinked.


	4. Tearing Down Invisible Walls

Disclaimer- Shuin and Lenne don't belong to me. Sadly. If I owned them, I'd make them be my friend! *sigh* Oh well.

**Note- **Sorry, guys if the next two chapters such. I meant to revise them and stuff, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow (cue Reader groans), so I had no time. And vacation means no updates for awhile. I'll see if I can track down a computer while I'm gone so I can continue. Anyhoo, that's why there's so many updates at once.

Thanx again for reviewing, all of you!

Runaway Angel- I think they ARE calling Gippel Gippal! But why?! And why are they changing Sano and Uno's name?! Ah well, maybe, JUST maybe, the FFX-2 translation is wrong!

Aer-Seph4eva- Heh, ah yes. The ever exciting love-hate relationship. That's okay! We all know they get together in the end! And I'm glad for this relationship, cause it's allowing me to bring out Lenne's hidden feisty side! 

AngelPaw- I'm glad you like it. Sadly I won't update for awhile cause of the update thing *sigh* but I've given you all the chapters I have typed so far... even if they are mediocre at best

Heh, I love to criticize myself. But I'm happy, really! I've almost got my own little fanbase going on!

Alright, if you've finished my lengthy AN, then I guess you deserve this: Onto the next chapter!

Chapter Four- Tearing Down Invisible Walls

     Nazu looked up from giving the kitten cream the next morning. "What are were talking about last night Lenne? Did something happen?"

     Lenne shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She had failed to mention Marcell and Shuin, she just told them that 'something had happened that made her see clearly'.

     "I'm going to do it." Lenne insisted. "I... have to."

     "Why?" Opal pressed. Lenne looked down.

     "I'm sorry Gramma. I can't say."

     "You can't even tell us?" Laren asked, feeling hurt. 

     Lenne shrugged. "It's a bit... personal."

     The kitten finished drinking. On closer examination the night before, it had turned out the kitten was female. Nazu picked up the full creature and nuzzled it. "What are you naming her, Lenne?"

     "Oh, I dunno," replied Lenne offhandedly. "Sara." She answered a second later, using the first name she could think of, even if it was the name of one of those annoying girls.

     "It's not the kitten that concerns me," Laren interrupted. "But Lenne, what happened last night? You were crying, you were bruised, and your dress was torn."

     "Er..." all eyes were on Lenne. She sighed. "I TOLD you, I was running for the last train, but I tripped and fell and missed it. Some... er, do I dare say good... Samaritan decided to give me a ride."

     "Don't do that Lenne," Opal scolded. "Riding with strangers. Just call Nazu next time!"

     "What?" Nazu yelped, putting Sara down. "Why me?!" Laren threw her a look and Nazu was silent.

     "Well then," Lenne said, getting up. "If you'll excuse me."

     "W-Where are you going?" Opal asked.

     "Upstairs." Lenne shrugged. "I figure it's about time I put that karaoke machine to use. I got plenty of practice!"

~*~*~

     Lenne sat on her computer, actually attempting to use the thing. With much difficulty mind you. 

     "YARGH!! Why didn't I take the time to learn about this stupid machina before?!?" she yelled at her ceiling. She glared at her poster, where Shuin's grin seemed to mock her. "Don't YOU start," she muttered. "Stupid toad..."

     Her computer gave a beep and Lenne's attention immediately went to the monitor. "I... I got into the site... and... the computer's still intact!" Lenne grinned. "This HAS to be a sign I'm doing the right thing!" she tapped some buttons, skimmed the page, and then hit print.

     ERROR

     "Error?!" Lenne yelped, staring in disbelief at the flashing message. "What'd I do wrong?!" A new message appeared.

     YOU HAVE NO PRINTER

     "Don't get smart with me you cocky box of bolts!" Lenne glared. "I'm not gonna take any crap no more!"

     YES'M. PLEASE REVERT TO KEEPING INFORMATION HANDY THE OLD-FASHIONED WAY

     "That's better. Stupid high tech machina... what's the old-fashioned way?"

     WRITE IT DOWN

     Lenne glared at her computer. "You know, I can sell you." She threatened. The computer was silent. Lenne pulled a paper and pen out of her desk and began to copy out the information.

     "Knock knoooooock!" Nazu sang, gently knocking on Lenne's open door. Lenne looked up.

     "Hnn..." she acknowledged Nazu, deep in writing. Nazu came up to her and leaned over her.

     "Whatcha writing?" she asked, curiously. Lenne pointed at the screen, then kept writing. Nazu regarded the information displayed. "Wow! A singing competition! You think you can manage?"

     "What's THAT supposed to mean?" Lenne asked, looking hurt. "You're not really showing faith in the new found me."

     "A-ah ah! I'm sorry Lenne!" Nazu looked embarrassed. Lenne grinned.

     "Relax!" she exclaimed. "it's a joke!"

     Nazu looked confused. "...a joke?"

     "Yeah. You know."

     "But... you make jokes?"

     Lenne blushed and turned back to her writing. "Nevermind." She muttered.

     Nazu flopped down onto Lenne's bed. "Sorry, sorry. It's just... you've changed so much in one night. What's up with that Lenne? It's going to take some getting used to."

     Lenne stuck the end of her pen in her mouth thoughtfully. "I think..." she began. Nazu sat up. She hadn't really expected an answer. "I think I've always had it in me." Lenne admitted. "It's just... I felt there was no need to speak, no need to get close to anyone. People are frail. They disappear so easily... I don't... when my parents died, I was all alone. I was devastated. They left me alone, and I'd never see them again... and..." she choked up for a moment. "I don't want that loneliness again..."

     "Lenne..." Nazu said, finally understanding why Lenne had a shell around her, shielding her from the outside world. "I understand... something happened, didn't it?"

     Lenne didn't look at her, but nodded. "I... I think he would've killed me..." she whispered, her voice cracking.

     Nazu's eyes widened. "Who? What happened!?" she jumped and spun Lenne's chair around so she was facing her. Lenne's eyes were filled with tears. "Who made you suffer...? Who..." 

     Lenne looked down and closed her eyes. The tears dribbled down her face. She tried to wipe them away. "This is wrong," she muttered. "This isn't the new strong me."

     "Lenne... tell me..." Nazu whispered.

     Lenne looked up. "There was... this boy... a grade higher. He likes to... torment me. He beats me." Nazu's eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, he never did any lasting damage, just bruises. But he was... caught... a few days ago, trying to... he tried to..." Lenne found she couldn't finish. She swallowed hard. "..._rape_ me."

     Nazu's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. She backed up and fell onto Lenne's bed, still noiseless. Lenne looked down. "...I guess... he got in trouble. Because he cornered me at the game last night and followed me. And I stupidly showed pity when he got hurt. He took advantage of me again and I... I...!"

     Nazu jumped up and suddenly hugged Lenne. "But... but he didn't right? Tell me he didn't Lenne!"

"He didn't..." Lenne replied, her face buried in Nazu's chest. "Someone... someone helped me, but then... I was just so frustrated with myself. So angry. I blew up and realized... things had to change. I had to change." Lenne pushed Nazu away and looked at her straight in the eye. "If I had died then, with the barrier still around me... then... I hadn't really lived!" Lenne brought a hand to her chest. "And I want to live! I want to forget all that's happen! I want to start fresh and live my life the way I should've! It's taken ten years and I... I'm not going to give up!" Lenne finished, shaking her head. Her passionate outburst had surprised herself as much as it had Nazu. Nazu's eyes were misted.

     "Oh Lenne..." she whispered, hugging Lenne again and rocking her back and forth. "Lenne Lenne Lenne..." 

     Lenne pushed her away again. "I'm fine." She smiled through the returning tears. "I know now that I'm going to be fine." She turned back to the computer. "Now... I have some lyrics to revise because this competition's in two weeks. So if you don't mind..."

     Nazu bowed. "Of course." She headed to the open door.

     "Nazu." Nazu turned around. Lenne was looking at her seriously. "Don't tell... Gramma and your mom." 

     Nazu smiled. "Alright." She agreed. "And Lenne."

     "Mm?"

     "You know... you're not alone."

     Lenne couldn't explain why she suddenly felt like bursting into tears at that moment, but instead, she gave a weak smile and said, "I know."

     Nazu nodded before leaving and closing the door behind her. Lenne opened her drawer and pulled out a grimy piece of paper. The lyrics that Shuin had ignored and ended up in a puddle. She studied the disgusting specimen of paper and grinned. "Nope," She said to herself, "I'm not alone."


	5. Pulling Strings

Disclaimer- Geez, are these things really required anymore? Ah well. Shuin and Lenne aren't mine. A certain singer is. You'll know who she is when you read this chapter.

GEEZ! I hate this chapter labeling crap!! Originally, when writing this, the Prologue wasn't labeled as chapter one, but I had no choice while uploading this. Er... so if you payed attention, you'd see that I went from Chapter 2 to Chapter 4... chapter 4 is really chapter 3, I just got confused... so screw it! We're continuing from Chapter 4. I 

give up!

OMG!! **Sailor Flower! I forgot to mention you last chapter! Thanks for the review! Yeah, you should expect the unexpected ^____^!**

...whoa. Cheap Cardcaptor Sakura dub moment *shudders*

*agitated sigh* I can't take this stress... tomorrow I have to take a 13 hour bus ride to B.C. Whoo. Mountains. Guess I'll be sleeping the whole time. Okay. Chapter FIVE. Not four. FIVE. Alright then 

Chapter Five- Pulling Strings

     Two weeks flew by fast for Lenne, and before she knew it, the day of the competition had arrived.

     Lenne was brushing her hair when Nazu rushed into her bedroom the morning of the competition.

     "I hope you aren't wearing that." Nazu gaped.

     "I don't see why I shouldn't." Lenne glared, a tad touchy that morning. "What's wrong with it?"

     "Well, besides EVERYTHING." Nazu rolled her eyes.

     Lenne looked down at her assemble. Plaid pink and purple skirt, with tiny white balls hanging from the bottom. She was also wearing a strapless tank top with a singing flower on it, black leather gloves and a denim hat with a giant white pompom on top. "I like it." Lenne stated, looking up at Nazu. "What's the problem?" Laren walked in at that moment. Her eyes widened, her mouth opened a bit, and she turned and walked out. 

     Nazu looked smug. "I rest my case."

     Lenne scowled. "Fine. What should I wear?" 

     Nazu grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Ahhh Lenne, I thought you'd never ask!"

~*~*~

     Lenne trampled down the stairs. Her skirt had been replaced with a pleaded white skirt with a purple stripe around the bottom. She still wore a strapless tank top, but this time it was deep royal purple. Around her neck was a purple ribbon that tied in the back and left the ruffled ends trailing down her back. A chain around one upper arm, and Nazu grudgingly allowed Lenne to put on the bee barrette, since she had taken her hat. Opal and Laren were waiting for her. Nazu followed, looking pleased.

     "How does she look?" Nazu asked, spinning Lenne around.

     "Like a grape." Lenne remarked dryly, still a bit ticked.

     "Like an angel." Laren and Opal sighed in unison. Lenne looked back and forth between the two of them, her face unreadable.

     "Well... I guess I'll get going then." She said, slightly annoyed with their response. She opened the door in a huff. 

     "Uh, Lenne?" Nazu asked. Lenne turned around. Nazu was waving around the keycard for the car. "Remember, I drive?"

     "Er... yeah. I knew that." Lenne replied, slightly embarrassed. "W-Well then! Let's go! Destiny's calling my name!"

~*~*~

     Nazu slowed the car down to drop Lenne off at the front off the theatre. 

     "We're going to go park out back and come in and watch you." Nazu explained. 

     Lenne nodded, looking an odd shade of green. 

     "Lenne, dear, you look positively ghastly." Laren had finally stated the obvious. Lenne looked torn between running far away or throwing up. She opted for jumping in the car instead.

     "Drive like the wind Nazu!" she yelled, drawing several odd looks from surrounding people.

     "Lenne what are you doing?" Opal asked, as Nazu ducked, trying to seem as small as possible. Soon, only her red forehead was visible above the dashboard.

     "I can't do this!" Lenne exclaimed. "What was I thinking? I mean... I can't change who I am in two weeks! I can't learn to sing! People take forever, they have teachers, they have TALENT!"

     "That's not true Lenne!" Laren insisted. "I've heard you practicing! You're amazing Lenne, and you're going to knock them dead!"

     Lenne had brought her knees up to her chest. "You heard me?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry if I was too loud, I was trying to be quiet." She apologized. 

     "Why are you saying sorry?" Laren asked. "I thought you were brilliant!" 

     "Really?"

     "I heard you too dear," Opal said, a soft smile on her face. "You have an amazing talent."

     Lenne put her legs down. "You're not lying?"

     "Why would I lie?"

     "The thing is Lenne..." Nazu sat up and turned around. "...you're not living up to your promise. Is this the new, strong you that you were so determined to be?" Lenne blinked. "I think you'll do awesome, and hey, if those official guys don't pick you, it's their loss."

     "Nazu..." Lenne opened the door of the car and brushed herself off. She looked at her family. "Well then!" she smiled. "Wish me luck!" she turned and walked up to the building.

     "GOOD LUUUUCK!" her family chorused in a sing-song tone, drawing even more odd looks. Lenne froze and turned to look at them. She drew her hand across her neck swiftly. 

     The three women gulped. If looks could kill, they would have been dead.

~*~*~

     "Aah. It's sponsored by Amy's company." Nazu noted as they entered the theatre after parking. She was looking at the giant sign. "Competition's going to be harsh then. The judges are looking for perfection."

     "Who's Amy?" Opal asked, feeling a twinge of doubt.

     "A big time pop star about Lenne's age. She has her own record company and is very successful. I think her Mom was some big shot singer too." Nazu explained. "This isn't good. The judges are always biased. They're looking for more Amys."

     "How do you know so much, Nazu?" Opal admired.

     Nazu shrugged. "We've taken a couple cases like this but they never get anywhere. Just from people like Lenne who feel the judges didn't give them a fair chance because they weren't trying to be Amy."

     "Oh my. I hope Lenne will do fine." Laren said, concern evident.

     Nazu shook her head. "I hope so Mom. I hope so."

~*~*~

     Lenne looked around backstage, confused. Everyone looked so... flashy. And why were their hair different colors? 

     "Hey!" a voice called. Lenne turned around. A tall girl with pink hair in a braid was looking down at her. Lenne pointed to herself. The girl's rose colored eyes narrowed, as her painted lips became a sneer. "Yeah you." The girl confirmed, hand delicately placed on her hip. She wore tight leather pants in bright blue and sport bra-like top that sparkled silver. "Why aren't you dressed yet?"  
  
  


     "Dressed?" Lenne repeated, looking down at herself. She looked back at the girl. "I am dressed." 

     The girl snorted. "Yeah right. Good luck winning."

     Lenne opened her mouth to reply, but someone beat her to it. "What's that supposed to mean?" a voice behind Lenne asked. Lenne turned around. The girl who had spoke up was short, wearing dark sunglasses. Her hair was platinum blonde and was done up in two pigtails. She wore a pink dress that ended at the knees. The top of the dress was done with a sailor collar, and she wore cute buckled boots on her feet. Her pink lipsticked mouth was drawn into a firm line. 

     "OBVIOUSLY," the taller girl responded with a tone that clearly made her seem more experienced. "You two have NEVER been to an Amy competition before." She continued. 

     Lenne shrugged, and her short ally responded with a "So what?"

     "Well," the tall girl began. "The judges are always looking for someone flashy and beautiful, someone worthy of working and competing with the great Amy."

     Lenne blanched and looked down at her clothes. What had seemed nice before now looked simple and plain next to these girls. And BROWN hair? With a bumblebee barrette? That animal had gone extinct ages ago. The shorter girl noticed her agitation as the tall girl walked off. Lenne reached to remove her barrette but the blonde girl reached up and pushed her hand away.

     "Leave it on." She insisted. "I like it. I'm sure Amy would too."

     "Is she here?" Lenne asked worriedly. The girl shrugged. 

     "No idea. But good luck anyway."

     "Yeah, we both need it." Lenne smiled.

     The girl shook her hair. "Oh no, I'm not competing, I'm just here to watch. But..." she reached into a purse Lenne hadn't noticed before. The girl pulled out a silver tube and took off the top, revealing a stick of lipstick. It was the same color as the girls. "Lemme just add a bit of this..." and before Lenne could resist, she had quickly swiped the pink lipstick across her lips. "Okay, now put her lips together like this." The girl demonstrated.

     "Like... fiis?" Lenne imitated, her speech coming out odd through her closed mouth.

     The girl clapped her hands and gave a squeal. "Marvelous! Those stupid judges won't know what hit them." She smacked Lenne on the shoulder. "I'll be cheering you on! Good luck!" 

     "Wait!" Lenne called. "What's you name...?" but the girl had already faded into the crowd of giggling girls. Lenne made her way over to a mirror and studied her face. The lipstick made her look cuter, gave her lip an adorable pouting look. Lenne smiled.

     "Thank you." She whispered.

~*~*~

     "Lenne Marin." One of the judges said into a microphone. "Lenne Marin, will you please make you way onto the stage?"

     "Ah! This is it!" Opal exclaimed in a hushed whisper. Her, Nazu and Laren had decided to sit in the back row, while almost everyone else sat in the front rows, eager to see the performances. Opal watched as Lenne walked out on stage. "Ah no, she looks so nervous."

     "Shh! Don't jinx her!" Nazu hissed.

     "Nazu! Behave!" Laren abolished.

     "Do you know her?" The three of them looked up and noticed the lone girl sitting in the row in front of them. Her hair was blonde and in pigtails. 

     "Yes... do you?" Laren asked, finding the girl's sunglasses in the theatre most disrespectful. The girl grinned.

     "Mm! I met her backstage! I don't think you have anything to worry about." She said, trying to ease their worrying. She turned back to stage, where Lenne had grabbed the microphone and was waiting for her cue.

     One of the three judges scribbled something down on his clip board. "Ooookay Ms. Marin..." he said, looking up finally. "You may begin."

     Lenne nodded then took a deep breath. "_What can I do for you?" she pointed at one of the judges._

     The music came on suddenly, and Lenne spun in a circle. "_What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you!_"

     "She sounds lovely!" Laren exclaimed as Lenne continued.

     Lenne was twirling and dancing, waving one hand around artistically as she continued her song. "_Ano hi kokoro no kanata ni, egaiteta, basho ni iru. Tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai! _

_     "Yume ne mite... katachi to wa—"_

"Stop, stop Ms. Marin!" a female judge called. Lenne's music died down and Lenne stopped dancing. 

     "What?" she asked.

     "What is this?" a judge asked in a steely tone. 

     "My song." Lenne answered, feeling dread in the pit of her stomach. "What's wrong with it?"

     "Did you write this... song?" the third judge, a snooty female, asked. 

     "Yes, I wrote this song." Lenne replied, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't see a problem with it."

     "Watch your tone Ms. Marin." The snooty woman warned.

     "I'm sorry, but please, tell me the problem." Lenne insisted, overly polite.

     "The problem is Ms. Marin, is—" the male judge began.

     "Is you in general." The other woman interrupted. "You haven't followed the rules at all Ms. Marin. I'd like to ask you to leave now..."

     "What?!" Nazu yelped from the audience. "There are no rules she's broken!" she hissed to her Mom and friend.

     "I won't." Lenne replied. A murmur of voices ran throughout the audience. "I haven't broken any rules at all."

     "Yes you have!" the snobbish judge sputtered. "You've broken our rule of dress code, and songs! It must an Amy song in a bright, enthusiastic outfit! Which yours is not, I might add."

     "My outfit is fine!" Lenne yelled, blushing. "I doubt Amy would dress in some of the outfits some of the outfits THOSE girls are wearing!" she cried, pointing offstage. 

     Some audience raised their voice in defense, but a judge silenced them. "You have clearly violated our rules Ms. Marin." He insisted.

     "THERE ARE NO RULES STATING THAT." Lenne replied loudly. 

     "Yes—"

     "No, she hasn't." a voice piped up. The girl in front of Lenne's family stood up. She made her way out into the aisle. 

     "Who are you?" one woman judge asked, while the other fixed her makeup. The girl was walking down the aisle now, towards the stage.

     "She's broken no rule." The girl insisted.

     "I beg your pardon?" The male judge asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl had made it to the stage and reached up.

     "If you may, Lenne." She asked politely. Lenne walked to the end of the stage and grabbed the girl's hand, pulling her up onto stage. She brushed off her dress and looked up at Lenne. "Hm, they really should dust more often, don't you think?" she asked Lenne sweetly. Lenne simply blinked. What was going on?

     "Get off the stage Ma'am, before I call security!" the snooty woman yelled. 

     The girl casually pulled off her glasses and put them in her purse. She blinked her violet eyes and yawned. "Puh-leeeeease. You're going to throw ME offstage?" 

     "A-A-A-A-A-Aaaa..." one of the judges stammered.

     "Ms. Amy! Oh my goodness, I had no idea!" the male judge exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

     "Sit down." Amy rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not asking to be worshiped. Now then," she narrowed her eyes. "It's a good thing I FINALLY decided to pop in and see one of these things."

     "We love you Amy!" the audience gushed. 

     "Aw, I know you do!" Amy waved. "As for you three." Her gazed trailed back to the three judges.

     "Miss Amy please listen to our dilemma!" the snob of a judge tried to explain, her voice raving an octave or two. 

     "Alright. I'll listen." Amy agreed. The judges let out a sigh of relief. "After you listen to my friend Lenne here sing."

     "What?" the judges cried together.

     "Ms. Amy, this is a violation..." the man pointed out.

     "There IS no violation. This whole thing is a mockery of what I intended." She stamped her foot. "I wanted to give girls a chance to sing!" 

     "Miss Amy!" the tall pink haired girl from the backstage incident ran out. She grabbed a surprised Amy's hand and began to shake. "I'm soooooooooo sorry about what I said earlier! Please, forgive me." Amy pulled her hand out and gave a strained grin.

     "Y-Yeah, whatever you say. ANYWAY! As I was saying, you're going to let Lenne sing and you're going to listen! Ah ah ah!" she said when one of the judges tried to speak up. "You get no choice in this." 

     "Um... Miss Amy, are you sure?" Lenne asked, biting her lower lip. 

     "Of course I'm sure! I liked what you were singing until they stopped you. So then, you! Off stage!" she cried, pushing the tall girl off the stage. "Hit it Mikey! Right where she left off!"

     Lenne tapped her foot for a second the brought the microphone to her lips. "_Yume ni mita, katachi to wa—_" The music snapped back on, exactly where she left off. _"Nanimokamo ga chigau. Genitsu ni... memai sae suruuuu..."_

She started to dance again. "_Ria ru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou. Maketakunai!" offstage, Amy's head bounced to the beat __"Mou, tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni... kikoetekuru, kiiimi wa—hitori jyani..." her music slowed to stop as Lenne finished up. "Er... that's it." She shrugged, feeling embarrassed._

     "But there's more, right?" Amy asked, suddenly beside her. 

     "Yeah, but, well, that's the end of my demo tape." Lenne replied a bit sheepishly. 

     "Wow." Amy observed. "That's brilliant! I've decided—" she grabbed Lenne's hand and lifted into the air. "—that Lenne's won this contest!"

     "What?!" The judges and most of the audience cried. Lenne's family, however, were cheering.

     "B-But Miss Amy," a judge stammered. "That's... not... fair!" 

     Amy brought a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful. "Hmm... well, I'll just pull some strings. Oh, wait." She put her finger down. "I'M the boss. So! Lenne wins the money, aaaaaaaaand," she gave a sly grin. "A record deal with Platinum Highlights Record company!" she finished with a bow. "Thank you. Yes, I know, I am too kind."

     Lenne's mouth dropped. "A-A-A record deal?" 

     Amy looked up. "With MY company. So, I guess we'll be working together!" she stood up fully. "Now, if you'll excuse me and my employee!" she grabbed Lenne's hand and began to drag her offstage.

     "M-Miss Amy!" Lenne exclaimed as the shorter, eager girl yanked her away. Shocked girls moved out of the way, making a path for the two girls. Everyone blinked at the empty stage. Suddenly Amy ran out again. 

     "Oh yeah, did I mention?" she asked, looking at the judges. "You three are fired. Toodles!" she waved, running off stage again.

     "F-F-F-F-F-F-Fired...?"

~*~*~

     "Oh Lenne, I'm so proud!" Opal hugged the teen tightly outside the theatre. Amy was standing a little ways back on a cell phone.

     "I can't believe our little Lenne is going to be a celebrity!" Laren gushed. 

     "Please, guys," Lenne said, pushing Opal away. She was blushing. "Nothing's guaranteed; I mean, Miss Amy probably just said that to get them off my back." Nazu was silent.

     "Oh no, I meant every word of it!" Amy called. "What's that Mummy? Oh yeah, we're waiting. Mm! Okay!" she hung up the phone and put her cell phone away into her purse. People were starting to exit the theatre, and Lenne noticed she was getting some angry looks. 

     "Maybe we should go." Lenne suggested. 

     "Of course! Here's our ride!" Amy gestured to the bright red limo floating towards them.

     "OUR ride?" Lenne asked, shocked.

     "Mmm-hmm! You hafta come and fill out some papers and stuff, yadda yadda, it's really all boring, but we'll have you up and singing in no time!" 

     Nazu was still quiet. Lenne looked at her. "Aren't you... happy for me Nazu?" she asked, scared for a moment. 

     Nazu looked up. "Eh? No, no, I'm happy for you... it's just..."

     "What?" Amy pressed. "What's the problem? What what what?" she stared up at Nazu in an 'in-your-face' sort of way. Nazu pushed her away, irritated. "Oww..."

     "Listen, things are just falling into place too easily. Quiet you," Nazu hushed the objecting Amy. "I just don't know if I can trust this."

     "Fine then." Amy pouted before Lenne could even open her mouth. She gave a sniff. "You don't trust me."

     "I don't think she meant it like that Miss Amy." Lenne quickly put in.

     "That's what you think," Nazu murmured under her breath. Lenne elbowed her.

     "Ah, Mikol, we've been expecting you!" Amy exclaimed as the red limo parked and a man got out. "Well, c'mon then Lenne," she said, grabbing Lenne's arm. Lenne gave an awkward wave.

     "Well, then I guess I'll see you all later!" Mikol closed the door after she climbed into the limo.  

     "She grows up so fast." Laren choked up. 

     "Mother, please." Nazu rolled her eyes as the limo drove away.

~*~*~

     "Aaah..." Amy squealed as she bounced up and down on the squishy seats of her limo. "Nothing like a ride in Big Red!" she looked at Lenne, who was silently sitting across from her. "What's up? Don't you like Big Red?" 

     "What?" Lenne snapped out of her stupor. "O-Oh, of course Miss Amy. Big Red's a very nice, er... car."

     "Please, knock off the formalities." Amy scoffed. "We're all friends here."

     "If you say so Mi—er, Amy. But... can I ask you something?"

     "Shoot." Amy opened a can of root beer.

     "Did you just pick me because you wanted to defy the judges?" Lenne asked, dreading the reply.

     Amy was silent. She took a sip of her drink and swallowed before answering. "I think... I see you in me. I see some sort of determination those other bimbos don't have. You're looking to become yourself, as opposed to becoming me." Amy grinned. "I like that! So don't you worry Lenne! I'm gonna make you a star!"

     "Yeah but... like Nazu said. Isn't this coming together too well? It's so conviniant..."

     Amy leaned forward, putting down her can of root beer. "Listen Lenne. Before you start singing, let me give you some advice: You have to learn to take these chances. No matter how risky, if some by some chance something as perfect as this could happen, then you take it!" Amy smacked her fist into the palm of her other hand. She grinned. "So lighten up! This is supposed to be fun!"

     Her eagerness was contagious; even Lenne couldn't help but smile. 

     She glanced out the window as Amy babbled on. 'See that Toad-boy? I'm gonna win this bet for sure!'

**AN-** *gags* Ugh this chapter wasn't that great. Ah well. Hope you like Amy, cause she's gonna be a main character. I intended her to be the anti-Lenne (Not a Lenne hater, just the opposite), but I guess Lenne's becoming a lot like her, so, so-much-for-that. Eh.


End file.
